


Counsel and Speak Comfort

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorou has a great many talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counsel and Speak Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggypup87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/gifts).



> Written for a prompt from iggypup87, who really really wanted fic with these two :)

Gorou had learned the hard way not to help Sensei in any way while they were still on or near the battlefield. Certainly not to try to help him walk or climb into the car.

All he could do was sit in the driver's seat, impassive, while Sensei climbed in. Then they could finally drive away.

Most likely the other Riders didn't see all the little signs Gorou did. (Or if they did, they probably figured it was recent injuries.) They didn't see the hitch in a step on his right side. Or the finger on his left hand that twitched when he got too tired to control it. Or the exhaustion in his eyes.

The other Riders didn't see the way Sensei's entire body slumped as soon as they were out of sight. Gorou clenched both hands on the wheel, knowing they were still too close to the battle for Sensei to accept any comfort, even though all he wanted to do was stop the car and draw him close.

Not that he could do that at the house either, of course, but once they'd reached home, there were things deemed acceptable pampering and not pity.

* * *

Gorou kept an eye on his boss as they went into the house, looking to see if today was one of the days he'd be allowed to help him walk. It was close but Sensei managed to make it through the door and down into the living room without actually collapsing, although his knees shook on the steps.

"Would you like something to eat?" Gorou asked.

The refrigerator and freezer were full of items that could be quickly heated or finished, if Sensei was hungry. (He wasn't always. Between the treatments and the fighting, sometimes he could barely handle tea and crackers.)

Eyes half-closed, Sensei thought about it. "Later. I'll want something later." He shifted position, wincing.

Gorou stood in front of him. "Perhaps a massage, then."

A slow nod. "Yes, that might be a good idea."

Gorou hid his relief. "I'll be right back." He bit back the words 'don't move' knowing the might antagonize Sensei and postpone the massage while they argued.

It would be better to do the massage elsewhere but Gorou didn't want Sensei to stand up, so he simply proceeded under the assumption he could work right there on the couch. As long as he didn't draw attention to this fact, he could probably get away with it. It had worked before, after all.

By the time Gorou had retrieved towels and oil, Sensei had managed to take off his suit jacket, shirt, and undershirt. Gorou swiftly covered the couch and convinced the other man to lie on his stomach, head pillowed on his crossed arms. Fortunately the arms of the couch were short, although they weren't padded; Sensei's long legs could hang over them without too much discomfort.

Quickly, Gorou stripped off his top shirt and rolled up the sleeves of the other. Kneeling by the side of the low couch and grabbing the oil, he finally allowed himself to look at Sensei's back. It was going to require a great deal of skill to gently massage the bruised areas while relaxing the muscles in others.

Taking a breath, Gorou coated his hands and began. As always, he was astonished at how soft Sensei's skin was, the result of a lifetime of care. It felt good to touch him, but Gorou tried not to think about that.

His thumbs dug into the juncture between shoulder and neck, moving slowly and firmly up to the base of the skull. 

Sensei moaned. Deeply.

Gorou swallowed and tried not to react. Looking at the bruises below him, he focused on the pain his boss must be in. He poured some more oil onto his hands, shifting from the neck down the shoulder blades, which he knew were always sore.

Turning his head slightly, Sensei moaned again.

Gorou's cheek twitched and he focused on a long bruise running down Sensei's side, gently stroking it to help blood flow to the area. It looked like a sword had hit the armor and bounced off.

Another sweep up to the neck and Sensei made those _sounds_ again. Gorou didn't whimper, but it was a close call. 

Massaging Sensei's back was the important thing right now. Not any...inappropriate reactions Gorou might be having to touching someone who was moaning. Touching him with oil. Slippery wonderful oil.

Gorou gritted his teeth and cursed at himself.

Sensei chuckled softly, causing Gorou to stare at him. Sensei's eyes were half-open and he was openly grinning at him.

"Uh...?"

"You're adorable like that."

"Sensei!" Gorou almost fell over backward in his haste to remove his hands.

His eyes drifted closed. "Trying to pretend you don't want to have sex with me."

Gorou's mouth gaped open.

Eyes still closed, Sensei grinned again. "Maybe you should just start by kissing me."

"But I couldn't...that's not..." He tried scooting backward on the floor, but his slippery hands betrayed him and ended up crashing down on his elbows.

Sensei opened his eyes, eyebrows going up. "I’m not climbing onto the floor after you."

"No, of course not!"

Slowly, Sensei rolled onto his side so he was leaning against the back of the couch. A small hysterical part of Gorou remembered that later he was going to have to clean off the oil currently being rubbed onto the leather but the rest of him was panicking at the predatory look on Sensei's face. "If I'm not coming to you, you'll have to come here."

Gorou didn't know where to look. His boss' face was too distracting but looking at his chest just led to seeing those giant splotches of bruise or focusing on his nipples. None of these seemed like a good idea to pay attention to at the moment, so he stared at the evenly spaced slats of the closet doors behind the couch.

"Gorou."

Slowly, Gorou looked down and caught his breath at the look on Sensei's face. It was...fear? Desire and fear? "Sensei?"

And just like that, Sensei's expression went back to his usual mask of bored amusement and he slowly tried to push himself up to sitting on faintly shaky arms. "I need to get some work done. I'll eat in an—"

Gorou wasn't sure when he'd made the decision to move, but he was kissing Sensei, pushing him against the couch, most likely putting pressure on half the bruises, but Sensei didn't seem to be complaining. At least, Gorou was pretty sure the hands on his head were pulling him closer, not pushing him away.

This was...it was wrong. Gorou tried to pull back, but Sensei resisted for a moment, before letting him move a few inches away. Hand still clutching the back of his head, Sensei looked at him with a scowl. "What?"

Gorou wanted to say he didn't want this, but that was so clearly a lie it wasn't even worth it. He wanted to say he was afraid he might hurt Sensei, but that was so close to the truth it would only hurt both of them worse.

The truth was that he did want this and it would hurt Sensei and it would also hurt him even more when—

Words were too difficult, so Gorou leaned back in to continue the kiss. The future was the future and he would deal with it then. Meanwhile, Sensei needed this and Gorou would do anything for him.

\--end--


End file.
